


One Unknown God And A Royally Pissed Off Alien

by simpingfordavestrider



Category: Homestuck, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, i love davekat and percabeth, i’ll add more tags that are relevant later, sorry - Freeform, uuhhh this is bad
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-08-03
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:29:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 2,491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25369150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/simpingfordavestrider/pseuds/simpingfordavestrider
Summary: Dave and Karkat get teleported into a new universe?? i’m bad at explaining things??
Relationships: Annabeth Chase/Percy Jackson, Dave Strider/Karkat Vantas, Nico di Angelo/Will Solace, Rose Lalonde/Kanaya Maryam (mentioned)
Comments: 11
Kudos: 59





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi so um,, this is my first fic so it’ll be bad but i’ve had this idea for a bit so here we are. i got an account just for this. davekat are little shits ugh i’m bad at writing sad/emotional scenes

THIRD PERSON POV/VIEWING DAVE

Dave didn’t know why they were here. What did he know? This screwed up a whole bunch of shit. He looked up, and scanned their surroundings. Next to him sat Karkat, his matesprit/kismesis. Karkat was grumbling and looking around for a place to eat. They were on a road in the middle of the day, next to a few hills and a beach. Dave got up, and started rising in the air to get a better view over the hills. Wait, what the fuck is that? It looked like a summer camp from afar, but he swore that climbing wall was on fire. Oh well, they could check it out anyway. Dave looked down at Karkat, who was looking up at him with his middle fingers up. He wished he had never shown Karkat that. Sighing, he looked up at the sky before going back down. “You absolute fucking bastard of a show off, what were you even fucking doing?” Karkat asked, teeth bared in a frustrated expression. Dave snorted. “Yo man, I was checking in a more efficient way for life around this fucking place. We’re obviously in a different universe or some shit, otherwise Earth would be a huge fuckin desert,” Dave said exasperated. 

“Oh fuck you, but did you find anything? I’m so hungry I could eat your disgusting Earth food,” Karkat asked again, admitting defeat in his own way. “Oh yeah, found what I think is a fucked up summer camp. They’ll have food, and maybe they won’t find you weird, since their fucking climbing wall looks like it’s on fire for some fucking reason,” Dave grinned, “I’ll push you in there and I finally won’t have to deal with your bitching! I think I’ll like this place.” Karkat shot him a menacing look, before rubbing his head and saying “I still can’t get over your Earth seasons, but whatever the fuck,” and started off in the direction Dave has pointed out when talking.

“Oh come on, it’ll be easier THIS way!” Dave whooped, picking up a spluttering Karkat, and flying off, cape billowing behind.


	2. Everything Is Fucked

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> heyo,,, hehe yeah,, anyways deal with my bad writing skills.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi! so idk what to put in notes so i might not have a lot of em here. also, this will probably be all in dave’s pov but i’ll still clarify every chapter

THIRD PERSON VIEW/VIEWING DAVE

They landed on one side of the hill, near the top where they couldn’t be seen even though dave had been flying. Karkat tumbled out of Dave’s arms, spitting out profanities as he rubbed grass out of his hair. Dave was cracking up, laying down from laughing too hard. Karkat grumbled and pulled Dave up, “oh my fucking gog Dave what the hell. what the fucking hell,” he said angrily, snapping at the other dressed in red. “Aw come on Karkles, that was fun! We have to go anyway, so you should get rid of that grass still in your hair,” Dave laughed smiling, rubbing Karkats hair as the rest of the grass fell out. Karkat sighed and face palmed, before glaring at Dave and climbing up the rest of the hill to see it better.

Dave followed and put his arm on Karkats shoulder in a resting position as they surveyed the camp. there was an odd assortment of cabins, the aforementioned climbing wall oozing with waht they now knew was lava, an amphitheater and dining pavilion, a sword fighting arena, strawberry fields and a forest. And finally, a baby blue big house as well. There were a bunch of kids running around all of this and oh fucking gog, was that a person with goat legs? seen weirder I guess. Some people were starting to point out the couple, and Karkat started getting a little nervous.

“Dave, are you sure this is a good idea? They might accept your weird outfit with that stupid ass cape, but humans obviously aren’t fucking used to trolls, exhibit A being you and the others at the start of the game,” Karkat bit his lip, and cursed because of his sharp teeth. “It’ll be fine, it’s whatever Kark. If they try to take you I’ll just bust out my stupid fucking shitty ass sword!” Dave let out an airy laugh, but it was filled with tension as he observed the kids coming over warily, though nobody could see his face through his sweet ass shades.


	3. Candy Corn Horns

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I’m bad at writing in character for some people haha.

THIRD PERSON VIEW/VIEWING DAVE

The first person to reach them actually just appeared off a shadow from the giant pine next to them. The kid emerged from the shadows, studying them intently. He wore an aviator jacket, a band shirt and black skinny jeans with chains for a belt and a black sword at his side. His eyes looked tired and his hair was wild and unbrushed. He focused on Dave and arched an eyebrow, “you’ve died,” he says, more like a statement than question. 

“Yeah man, you see a pretty awesome looking dude and your first thought is to point out that he’s fuckin died before rather than askin his name,” Dave laughs lightly, a tiny trace of an accent still fighting to survive in his voice. “But yeah man, I’ve died a whole fuckin bunch. Fuckin like invincible with a lil twist right? I can die, but actually really can’t,” he starts spiraling into a confusing rant, giving a blond haired boy who looked the exact opposite of death emo, a chance to climb up the hill. Said death emo looking kid looked a little surprised at Dave’s rant, but also simultaneously looked a little amused with a smirk on his face.

“Oh my gods Nico, shadow travel? Again? You know that’s bad for you, and besides, you couldn’t have just climbed the hill like everyone else?” The kid scolded checking emo kid, (Nico?) for something, maybe injuries, Dave didn’t know. “Wait, shadow travel? Is that some kind of grim dark horrorterror bullshit? Oh gog, I am not seriously in this situation,” Karkat looked irritated, as the campers coming up the hill had backed away when they saw him, when he had been looking forward to cussing this place out.  
“Wow Karkles, way less cussing than usual! Good job!,” Dave slapped Karkat on the back, making him hiss. “And, who are you two? Why are you at camp? At least one of you isn’t human,” doctor kid asked, putting an arm around Nico and looking interested. “Dave Strider, Knight of Time, coolkid, irony dealer and forever at the mercy of a tiny candy corn horned, grumpy little grey motherfucker!” Dave said, elbowing Karkat who was obviously not having it. “Oh my gog Dave, shut the fuck up. I’m Karkat Vantas, and ignore Dave please he’s an embarrassment,” he sighed, rubbing his temples at Dave’s introduction.

THIRD PERSON VIEW/VIEWING NICO

Nico snorted. He could tell Percy and Leo would warm up to Dave quickly. He didn’t really understand his deal, with a strong aura of death that also felt like it shouldn’t be there at all surrounding him. Karkat looked interesting, if not rude. “What’s going on here? Who are these guys? Gods if there is one more threat to the world to prevent AGAIN, I’m murdering the oracle,” came an incredibly annoyed voice that was climbing the hill.


	4. DaveKat Meets HalfBloods

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So yeah, haha i’m really awkward i know but thanks for everyone who left kudos! i didn’t think it would get this much attention :))

THIRD PERSON POV/VIEWING DAVE 

Dave did a quick headcount of who was at the top of the hill because he was very overwhelmed, even for him. There was Nico, and blonde guy that acted like a doctor. Both were looking at Karkat and him with careful interest. The guy who had been cursing while climbing up the hill had made it, one arched eyebrow while twirling a pen in one hand. He had black messy hair and startling sea green eyes, which Dave liked since now he wasn’t the only one with interesting eyes. He wore an orange hoodie with a Led Zeppelin shirt over top, and baggy (cuffed hehe) jeans and black and white mismatched converse. Interesting style, Dave could appreciate that. 

“Okay I’ll bite, who the fuck are you humans? I just wanted food for fucks sake,” Karkat sighed exasperated, and pen guy smirked and replied with “we have food, but dinners not for like five hours my guy. You guys can explain who you are, and you probably have confusing backstories like the rest of us here so I wouldn’t mind if you just kept to titles and species please.” 

“Aight. Dave Strider, Knight of Time, god of ill beats and your local coolkid. I’ll introduce this dickwad here since he’s kinda grumpy right now. Karkat Vantas, the speaker of at least fifteen fucks per sentence,” Dave said, patting Karkats head earning another hiss. He was on a roll today. “I have no idea what a Knight of Time is but cool whatever. Percy Jackson, Son of Poseidon. Greek myths are real, but by the looks of you I don’t think you’re surprised. If I listed all my titles we’d be here till next week,” Percy let out a little laugh that sounded more bitter than anything.

“Okay since Dave decided to introduce me and not tell anyone my species I think I’ll say it before everyone else introduces themselves. I’m a troll, from a planet called Alternia. Yes it is destroyed, No I have not met who ever the fuck Luke Skywalker is or anyone from StarTrek,” Karkat added, before gesturing to the other two upon the hill to introduce themselves. 

“Nico Di Angelo, Son of Hades. He is the god of the underworld, not death for anyone about to ask,” Nico said, sending a pointed glance to Dave, who had just opened his mouth to make a joke. “Will Solace, Son of Apollo! I also make sure Nico doesn’t die using his powers when he’s not supposed to,” Will smiled, elbowing Nico a bit and Nico slapping his shoulder.

“Percy! Who’s up there? You better have not done anything stupid!” Dave sighed. This was going to be a long day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i know dave introduces himself twice but it’s just the strider way shoosh i totally didn’t make a mistake in writing


	5. Everyone’s Worlds Are Weird

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> hi i know all the different characters don’t really seem to be having a reaction to each other in the way that other people write it, but think how fucked up everyones lives are, they’re just accepting it at this point in my view.

THIRD PERSON POV/VIEWING DAVE

The girl who had climbed the hill as well was pretty intimidating, and reminded Dave a lot of Rose. She wore an orange shirt with the name of their camp on it, (Camp Half Blood) jean shorts with a belt that had a sword sheathed in it. Dirty white nike’s were on her feet with mismatched socks. She also had honey blonde curls in a ponytail, and stormy gray eyes. Woah, Dave was DEFINITELY not going to be the only one with cool eyes. 

“Hey wise girl, was just saying hello to the new visitors. They aren’t hostile, and they’re Dave Strider and Karkat Vantas, right?” Percy asked, looking at them for confirmation. “That’s us all right,” Dave said, with the same bitter laugh Percy had before. 

“Well, nice to meet you I suppose. Annabeth Chase. We’re going to have to ask you a few questions in the rec room in the big house before we can do anything though. I suppose seaweed brain has said the Greek myths are real?” Dave nodded, and added in “yeah man, that shits crazy but a lot has happened to us so I suppose that’s why I’m not surprised.” Percy smirked like he could relate to that.

“O-kaayy then, are we going to call all the head counselors to the meeting room or what? Because pretty sure the Hypnos cabin said Clovis wasn’t going to make it for the next week,” Nico questioned, leaning against the tree. “Yeah they made that pretty clear but this is important. I’ll go down and get him up. You all can go to the rec room and tell Chiron what’s up,” Annabeth said purposefully, turning on her heel and running down the hill again.

“Alright, come on alien strangers!” Percy said in mock enthusiasm, trudging down the hill.


	6. Is Dave Alright?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> yuh

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> would like to add that i’m literally adding chapters randomly, and i make up the chapter as i go, hence why they’re so short and to the point. i think i might accidentally make anna8eth a little 8it closer to herself in the first 8ook, which is not intentional it’s just hard to write a lot of different characters in the same scenario and keep em all in character sometimes.

THIRD PERSON VIEW/VIEWING DAVE

Wow Dave loved this place. 

First off, their war meetings were around a pool table and they had copious amounts of cheez wiz for some reason? Second, almost everyone was sarcastic as fuck. Percy has led them to the war room and someone had gotten Clovis and Chiron, the former being half carried up since he was basically asleep. Now all the councilors were sitting there looking at them muttering and cracking jokes to eachother.

“Ahem, everyone please be quiet. We have two new visitors, and I have reason to believe they are from a different universe,” the Chiron dude said, leaning back in his wheelchair. “They are Dave Strider and Karkat Vantas, and if you would all please introduce yourselves then we can continue the meeting.”

“Names Clarisse. Daughter of Ares, god of war.”

“Travis and Connor Stoll! Sons of Hermes, God of travelers, merchants, and thieves!” (cue trickster grins)

“Will Solace, you’ve already met me.”

“Nico Di Angelo, also already met me”

“Annabeth Chase, daughter of Athena, Goddess of wisdom and battle strategy.”

“Percy Jackson, ya’ve met me”

“Piper Mclean, daughter of Aphrodite, Goddess of beauty and love,” the girl said, rolling her eyes and scoffing as if she wasn’t particularly proud about it.

“Katie Gardner, daughter of Demeter, Goddess of agriculture.”

“Leo Valdez, Super Sized Mcshizzle, Bad Boy Supreme and-“ he was cut off by a pretty girl with braided hair slapping him and covering his mouth. “Excuse him, please. I am not a head camper but I attend these because I’m apparently important here. Calypso. Not sharing my heritage,” she said, eyes turning dark.

“Rachel Elizabeth Dare. Also not a head camper, but I’m the Oracle and I am mortal as well,” Another girl said, absentmindedly doodling on her jeans.

“Ain’t an Oracle a future telling thing? I honestly can’t remember,” Dave finally spoke up, reaching over to the table to grab some crackers.

“Yes, actually,” Rachel said, looking surprised.

“Cool man, wait your initials are RED? That sure is pretty ironic considering your hair color. I happen to specialize in irony so I can appreciate that,” Dave remarked, popping a cracker in his mouth and throwing another at Karkat, who looked angry but then became intrigued with the Earth food.

“Please don’t mention that, I hate that,” Rachel sighed, rubbing her hands on her jeans, smudging a doodle accidentally.

“May I ask why you are wearing sunglasses young man? It is inside, I hardly see the need to be wearing them,” Chiron questioned. “It’s an irony thing man, like I said I specialize in that area so I would know. Don’t question it dude,” Dave replied, not really wanting to go into why he was actually wearing them. He focused on Chiron for a second because of the question, and immediately regretted it. As if paradox space was mocking him or something, Chiron was about to open the mini fridge they had in there. Dave immediately tensed up and still flinched when he opened it, and audibly sighed in relief when shitty swords didn’t fall out and there was just regular items in it. Everyone froze and looked at him, and for the first time really acknowledged how weird this was going to be.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> poor chiron trying to hold a meeting and it immediately goes off topic. I feel people forget how much suffering Dave has gone through even 8efore the game started and i cannot stress this enough, 8ro! a8used! dave!!! i’m thinking of a way to introduce the campers to the fact that dave and karkat are dating as well. and yes, i know the characters in it are a 8it off timeline 8ut it’s my fic i make the rules. sorry if i fogort any head campers which i know i did, no8odys perfect tho.

**Author's Note:**

> sorry if i’m bad at writing,, i’m trying my best :(   
> i will be adding new chapters whenever i feel the inspiration so bear with me


End file.
